User blog:Iamthelegion/Sauron vs Shao Kahn
TMW Grav posts a rap battle with Negan two days before I post mine and steals my first rap battle Negan idea :( At least I beat Trent :( Anyways today is a royale between evil lords with magic and more. We have Shao Kahn, of the Mortal Kombat franchise, against Sauron, from the Lord of the Rings, with Voldemort from Harry Potter, Dr Doom from the Fantastic Four, and Negan from the Walking Dead. Who will rule them all? The Battle: Shao Kahn: I'm a god, you're a kog and to kick this up a notch I'll hammer my bars right into the pawn of Azeroth I defeated Raiden! You ultimately lost to Gandalf! I have no faith in magicians, because I kan't be stopped You're Pitiful, you're powered up by your bling My strength komes ebbing from every death I bring! It's a krownless Lich King who relies on mere men! I will konsume your soul! What will your master do then? Sauron: One rapper to rule them all, one rapper to find them One rapper to make Skeletor fall, one rapper to blind him! I've an army of orcs! You should have brought along Garrosh You'll be Hellscreaming when I'm through this Bison knockoff I strike down eight at a time, imagine when my shots combine Into one verse of pure power to dwarf Men's king, the Ninth No man can kill me, nor can this spellcheckless ringmaster Stepping to the Lord of the Rings is courting disaster! Voldemort: Did somebody call for a Dark Lord? Avada kedavra! Your films' gross are shrinking, mine was growing larger! You were born in the wrong time and borne from the wrong mind And you have born the wrong rhymes to defeat the wrong guy! You are Mortal in your Kombat, you ought call this a FATALITY A much consuming world conqueror? Try some originality My lines snake around you like my child, Nagini You shall feel real magic, not the stylings of Houdini! Dr Doom: Kneel before Doom! You all have sealed your fates. As the Latverian monarchs wipes you from the state! Ruling by divine right, the Doctor will see you now Stripping you of your basest incantations, how it's playing out With a horde of doombots and the future on my side Let's see what a snake looks like after a lightning strike! Not portals nor disembodiment will let you leave this room. I'll let my one friend tell you how it ends: Namor: Only doom. Negan: Is that fucking right? Let's see who really gets the goat Because I don't need magic to shove my dick down your throat! Lucille's feeling hungry, in fact she has a hankering For a magical four bitch roast with a side of Atlantean! I'll take down your Alexandrias, leave your faces charred And we all know what went on last time Doom was scarred Even if I haven't made an impression, your Animality did. That shit got an even worse rating than the Hobbit films! But this is an All-Out War, so here's skullface and metalhead I mean, fuck, Voldy, that's as disgusting as Carl's chick magnet But the so called Doctor who got a PhD under his own rule? Your verse was Fant4stic, now I'm off to fuck your girl! Outro: Who won? Shao Kahn Sauron Voldemort Dr Doom Negan Hint for the next one that I already wrote lmao Category:Blog posts